


give me shelter (show me heart)

by catteo



Series: cause we never go out of style [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. RPF
Genre: F/M, but it's not particularly explicit, obviously there's oral sex, which makes a change for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wakes up alone. Also, there's a list. This will make very little sense unless you have read the first part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me shelter (show me heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/gifts).



> Like this wasn’t happening eventually. This is for b-isforbombshell, to say sorry for hitting her with Grant Ward heartbreak headcanon that even SHE thought was OTT. Which, who knew that existed? Also for Woodycakes because she deserves it for the single-minded dedication she has displayed to AoS in the last couple of weeks. And for everyone else that is buried as deep in this particular trashcan as I am. This is not the promised sequel. Nor is it the Brett POV of part 1. Both of those will probably happen if I ever get my life in order. This will have to do for now.

Chloe’s dragged to consciousness by a very cold nose being shoved aggressively into the warm skin of her neck. She groans her displeasure at Arthur and pushes him away to the other side of the bed. Which, she suddenly realizes, is empty. Chloe isn’t exactly at her best first thing in the morning, but she’s pretty certain that Brett was there when she went to sleep, and they’re due on set at the same time today. And that means that there is absolutely no good reason for him to not be there now. Chloe doesn’t like starting the day disappointed and, well, basically it’s just rude of Brett to absent himself before the cuddling portion of getting Chloe ready to face the day. She closes her eyes again and decides that she’s not going to open them until Brett comes and apologizes.

 

 

Her thoughts inevitably drift to the mornings when Brett slides his fingers down her stomach, tongue making lazy circles on her skin as he goes. He’ll lick slowly around a nipple, making her arch up against him as he sucks lightly on her breast. Chloe can’t help the way that her hands always tangle in his hair, pushing his head down to follow his clever fingers. She can always feel the soft huff of laughter that he makes against her skin. It never fails to make her smile as he murmurs her name and tells her to be patient. She loves the weight of him against her, their legs tangled together in the sheets, the anticipation that makes her toes curl as he plants soft kisses down her belly. Slick fingers slide across her cunt and Chloe groans Brett’s name.

 

 

“Don’t stop on my account. This is pretty much the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.” Brett’s voice, rich with desire, reaches her from across the room and Chloe freezes, cracks one eye open. Brett’s standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in frayed jeans and a T-shirt that’s slightly too tight across the shoulders, and he’s holding a take-out cup in each hand. Chloe decides that she can risk opening the other eye since the look on his face is a clear indication that he wants nothing more than to get back into bed with her.

 

 

“You think that coffee is going to make up for the fact that I woke up alone?” Chloe does her best to sound annoyed, forcing herself to pull her fingers away from her clit and crossing her arms. She’s totally clear on the fact that she’s utterly failing. Her body is practically thrumming in anticipation of Brett’s touch on her skin and he’s really taking way too long to put the damn coffee down.

 

 

“You didn’t wake up alone. I left Arthur here. And, just so we’re clear, he really wanted to come with me. It was tough leaving him behind.” Brett turns and deposits the coffees carefully on the chest of drawers behind him. 

 

 

“You two think you’re so cute.” Chloe hasn’t failed to notice the fact that Arthur is sitting regarding Brett with a look of adoration, tail wagging so hard that she’s fairly certain he’s going to fall off the end of the bed. 

 

 

“We _are_ so cute. Come on, Chloe, admit it. You think we’re adorable.” Brett scoops Arthur up, holding the dog’s face next to his so that they can fix her with identical pleading expressions. Chloe pulls the sheet up over her head in protest. “Oh well, Arthur, looks like I’ve got some apologizing to do. You should probably wait outside cause you’re too young to see any of what’s about to happen.”

 

 

Chloe’s glad her faces is covered so that she doesn’t have to fight the satisfied grin that’s spreading across her face. She hears the door close and, moments later, Brett’s weight lands on the bed next to her. She pulls down a corner of the sheet and hums a sound of approval at Brett’s lack of clothing and the eager look on his face. His efficiency at getting naked in a hurry and the enthusiasm with which he dedicates himself to her morning wake-up calls are two of the greatest things about him. She adds them to the list of Brett’s best qualities and decides that she really needs to write that one out some time soon.

 

 

“You adding something to the list?” Brett smirks at her. Chloe’s pretty proud that she maintains a perfect poker face. Or, at least, she tries to. She figures that she should get points for effort.

 

 

“What is this list you speak of?” Chloe kicks the bedding away, leaving her totally exposed to Brett’s gaze, hoping that it’ll distract him long enough for her to come up with some sort of plausible excuse. She’s not entirely sure which one he’s talking about.

 

“Please, Chloe, like I don’t know about your lists. You do realize that you leave them lying around for just anyone to see, right? I mean, I particularly enjoyed the one about _sex positions Chloe Bennet would most like to see if Brett Dalton’s upper body strength could handle_ , but I’m not sure that we really need to give Clark a heart attack.” Brett’s openly laughing now, and Chloe’s pretty certain that it won’t actually take much to get him to try every single item. She always knew that her lists were a great idea.

 

 

“Want to see if you can manage the first three before we need to get up for work?” Chloe raises an eyebrow at him as she throws down the challenge.

 

 

“Well, I mean, I went out and got coffee and pastries, Chloe. That was pretty tough. It was cold and lonely out there.” Brett drifts a hand slowly up her thigh and Chloe grins at him. “Don’t tell me that there’s a whole other list I don’t know about that you’re going to make me work through.” He pulls her across the bed towards him, plants a kiss on the hip closest to him.

 

“Stop talking and get to work, Brett. You’ve still got to say sorry for the lack of spooning when I woke up.” The tone of Chloe’s words is rather ruined by the way her breath hitches as Brett curls two fingers up inside her. Chloe’s last coherent thought is that she probably should have left that list in Brett’s car weeks ago.


End file.
